Muérdete la lengua, Cartman
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Si hay algo que se le da bien a Cartman es herir sensibilidades...Aviso: comentarios antisemitas. Los dice Cartman. No yo. Pegadle a él.


_**SOUTH PARK**_** PERTENECE A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE**

* * *

Sheila, Gerald y Kyle permanecían de pie en el más estricto silencio frente a su menorá. Para aquel 27 de enero, como todos los años, habían preparado unas cuantas velas, una por cada miembro de la familia, en conmemoración del Yom Hashoa, conocido en Norteamérica como "Día del recuerdo del Holocausto".

- Mamá cena-rompió el silencio Ike, tirando de la falda de Sheila.

Ella y los otros dos le contestaron con un fuerte silbido, tras el cual volvieron a cerrar los ojos. Ike, viendo que aquello parecía importante, optó por imitarlos.

Apenas había pasado medio minuto cuando unos porrazos en la puerta volvieron a profanar el silencio.

- Nmf...-gruñó Sheila, abriendo un párpado.

- Ya voy yo-dijo Kyle.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con...

- Cartman...Cómo no...-murmuró.

- Eh, Kyle, a Kenny lo ha destrozado la podadora del padre de Stan y con sus tripas ahí enrolladas no se puede usar, ven a ayudarnos, anda-dijo Cartman.

- Ahora no puedo, Cartman, estoy en medio de una ceremonia importante-se negó Kyle.

- ¿El qué? ¿Depilarte los pelos del culo? ¡No fastidies! ¡Ven de una vez!

- ¡Que te digo que no!

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kyle?-preguntó Gerald, asomándose.

- No, papá, ya se iba-contestó Kyle, empujando a Cartman hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué tenéis aquí?-murmuró Cartman, entrando de todos modos al salón de estar.

- ¡Eh, fuera!

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún ritual judío de la cosecha?-preguntó Cartman, mirando con una mueca el altar improvisado.

- ¡Eh, tú, un respeto!-gruñó Sheila.

- Es la conmemoración por las víctimas del Holocausto-explicó Kyle, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ah, sí...Pobres soldados de las SS...Asesinados cuando luchaban por su raza...-dijo Cartman, meneando la cabeza con tristeza.

- ¡Es por los judíos y las otras víctimas del régimen nazi, subnormal!

- ¿Y para eso tanto rollo? Víctimas, dice...Víctima Hitler, que sólo pretendía limpiar Europa y le tratan como a un monstruo.

Gerald abrió la boca, pero, aunque no se le habría ocurrido montar una escena delante de los niños, Sheila se le adelantó.

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL?-le gritó a Cartman.

- ¡Cartman, eres un bestia!-se unió Kyle.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh, cuidadito, panda de judíos!-amenazó Cartman.

- ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa YA! ¡Fascista!-gritó Sheila, señalándole la puerta.

- ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy! Ya veo que en esa casa no soy bien recibido...-murmuró Cartman, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio.

- Sigh...Perdonad. Ahora mismo vuelvo, seguid-les dijo Kyle a sus padres.

Sheila miró a su hijo con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada. Kyle arrastró a Cartman afuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La nieve caía lentamente sobre sus cabezas y la calle estaba en silencio.

- ¿¡Tú estás tonto, Cartman! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre irrumpir en mi casa y decir esas cosas!

- ¡Eh, que la que ha faltado aquí es la puta de tu madre! ¡Me ha llamado "pedazo de animal"!

- ¡Que no llames puta a mi madre, joder!

- ¡Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa a todos hoy?

- ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Casi me creas un problema con mis padres por defenderte!

- ¡Nunca te he pedido que me defendieras, sólo que vinieras a limpiar!

- ¿Así me lo agradeces?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te regale unas vacaciones a Hawaii? ¿Que te baile? ¿Que te diga "gracias, Kyle, te amo"? ¡Bah!

- ...Eres un imbécil, Cartman.

Cartman gruñó y apartó la mirada, fastidiado.

- No sé por qué lo hago.

- Porque sabes que debes obedecer a una raza superior.

- Muy bonito, imbécil...

Kyle soltó un suspiro y entró de nuevo en casa.

- Que te den...-musitó Cartman.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y de ella salió Kyle, tapado con su ushanka verde, su abrigo naranja y sus guantes verdes.

- ...¿Qué haces?-preguntó Cartman, volviéndose hacia él.

- Ir contigo-respondió Kyle, cerrando la puerta.

- Creía que estabas cabreado.

- Y lo estoy. Yo voy a ayudar a Stan, ¿vale? No a ti.

- Pues hala, vamos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, evitando cruzar la mirada.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacíais?

- Conmemorar el día de las víctimas del Holocausto.

- ¡Pfff! ¡Todos saben que eso es una mentira de los polacos!

- Anda, cállate, Cartman. En serio, cállate de una vez.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
